


Kinktober 2020 Day 6: Semi-Public Sex

by BlackLightNightLight (BorealLights)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Blood Kink, Gay Disaster Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Semi-Public Sex, Werewolves use A/B/O dynamics, Witchers are Werewolves, so are mages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorealLights/pseuds/BlackLightNightLight
Summary: Snarling, Geralt dragged Jaskier into the closest bathroom stall, locking the door once they were both in. It was cramped, but Jaskier didn’t seem to mind. The ease at which he positioned himself against the wall indicated he’d probably done this before, and the thought made Geralt’s blood boil. Normally, he was much better when it came to his wolf instincts, but something about Jaskier broke his carefully crafted control. Snarling, he pinned Jaskier before biting marks down the line of his neck and to his shoulders, growling.I. I honestly don’t know how to describe this. It’s Alpha/Omega Semi-Public Bathroom Sex. And they’re both werewolves.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947607
Kudos: 306





	Kinktober 2020 Day 6: Semi-Public Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This went through several kink changes. First it was Sensory Deprivation but I’m too dumb to write that. Then it was Biting, but I decided it wasn’t bitey enough. So now it’s semi-public werewolf bathroom sex
> 
> Thanks to Mia (firelord_zutara) for betaing this.

Geralt didn’t know how he always ended up in situations like this. Namely, going to very public and loud places, filled with lots of humans. It happened far more often then he liked, and it was usually Yennefer and Triss who were responsible for dragging him out. Occasionally it was Lambert, and rarely Eskel. Once it was Ciri. But—that wasn’t the point. The point was that his packmates tended to ignore the fact that he preferred to stay at home with a nice book, and were always taking him to concerts, bars, and, like today, clubs. The thumping music was hell on his ears, and the highly-concentrated stench of perfume and sweat made him gag. There wasn’t even anywhere for him to hide, so he’d taken to sulking by the bar. Which was good because he had quick and easy access to alcohol. It was bad because women were always coming up to flirt with him.

Letho always seemed to be under the impression that Geralt hated being flirted with because he disliked humans. Honestly, Geralt could care less about the species of his flings. Human, werewolf, vampire- it was all the same to him. What he did care about was their gender. Women simply didn’t interest him romantically or sexually. Geralt had tried to explain it once when he was younger, but it had just left him and Eskel, who had asked, more confused.

Unfortunately, it seemed like the only people ever interested in him were women. Yennefer said it was because he was tall, dark, and mysterious. Triss said it was because sometimes he looked like a lost puppy. Which, according to Ciri, are two ends of a spectrum when women look for men to date. Which brought him back to his original problem of constantly being hit on by women.

Geralt ducked his head and hunched his shoulders, hoping to remain hidden as a troupe of giggling, brightly dressed young women congregated at the bar, ordering Mai-Tais and Cosmos and several drinks Geralt had never heard of. He only relaxed once they retreated to one of the tables, opening up line of sight to the other end of the bar and the wall beyond it. There, a young man dressed in sinfully tight jeans, boots that had heels so tall they should be illegal, and a golden sequined crop top under a fishnet shirt was trapped against the wall by a grimy looking guy with an ugly grin. The young man was clearly uncomfortable, looking away from the other as he spoke quietly.

Geralt locked gazes with the young man, and he winced at how desperate those blue eyes looked. Fuck, he couldn’t ignore it. Groaning, he downed the rest of his drink before getting to his feet. As he got closer he could hear the vile words the second man whispered to the first, making his gut roll.

“Let him go,” Geralt snarled as he stalked closer. The first man, who Geralt was going to mentally dub “the brunette,” relaxed almost imperceptibly. The second, “dick face,” turned to glare at Geralt before shrinking back when he realized just how big Geralt actually was.

“Fuck off, I ain’t doing nothing,” Dick face spat, clearly trying to be brave. His voice wobbled though, and Geralt grinned wickedly, showing off his overly sharp canines as he leaned forward, crowding the other man. Dick face gulped and took a few steps back, and the brunette didn’t bother to hide his sigh of relief.

“Leave. Get out of this building, and don’t come back. If I ever see you again…” Geralt let the threat hang nebulously in the air. Dick face whimpered and stumbled backwards, before running towards the door, glancing back once or twice as if to make sure Geralt was actually watching him.

“You know, you probably should have reported him to the bouncer or something. But thank you, anyway,” the brunette said, slowly straightening up from where he had been leaning against the wall. Geralt felt his heart rate spike when he realized that the brunette’s boots had him standing two or three inches taller than Geralt himself. Fuck.

“...yeah. Glad—glad you’re okay. Assuming you are, uh, okay.” Geralt stumbled over his words, and in return got a radiant smile that just turned his dumb gay brain to mush.

“I am! I’m Jaskier, by the way… can I know the name of my brave savior?” Jaskier finished with a flirty smirk, batting his eyelashes at Geralt, who gulped nervously. It’d been too long since someone he was actually interested in had flirted with him, and Jaskier was already making him feel in over his head.

“I’m, uh, I’m Geralt. Can I… can I buy you a drink?” He managed to stutter out. Jaskier smiled indulgently and leaned in so that his breath was softly brushing Geralt’s ear.

“You could… or you could fuck me in the bathroom. Your choice, Geralt,” Jaskier’s voice was a low purr in Geralt’s ear, and it made him weak in the knees. He found himself nodding without thinking too hard about it.

The men’s bathroom was (thankfully) empty when they walked in. Which was good because it meant nobody was around to see Jaskier pull Geralt into a rough kiss, full of biting teeth and a claw-like grip on his arm. Normally, Geralt was content to let his partner set the pace, but as soon as Jaskier tried to back him up against the wall his instincts demanded Geralt pin Jaskier instead. So, with an easy spin, he had Jaskier up against the wall, swallowing the delighted moan that spilled from his lips. They kissed for several long minutes, only breaking away to grab a few quick gasps of air. Geralt was eager for more though, and his hands greedily roamed Jaskier’s body before stopping at his plush ass to give it a squeeze.

Jaskier broke away from the kiss to throw his head back with a moan, revealing the smooth, unmarked expanse of his neck. Geralt wasn’t strong enough to resist attacking it, sinking his teeth into Jaskier’s flesh, just short of drawing blood. In return, Jaskier practically howled, fingers digging into Geralt’s shoulders as he bucked his hips up, grinding his very obvious erection against Geralt’s own.

“Stall, stall!” Jaskier gasped, finally getting Geralt to stop nipping what would later become impressive bruises into his neck. “Geralt please!”

Snarling, Geralt basically dragged Jaskier into the closest bathroom stall, locking the door once they were both in. It was cramped, but Jaskier didn’t seem to mind. The ease at which he positioned himself against the wall indicated he’d probably done this before, and the thought made Geralt’s blood boil. Normally, he was much better when it came to his wolf instincts, but something about Jaskier broke his carefully crafted control. Snarling, he pinned Jaskier before biting more marks down the line of his neck and to his shoulders, growling.

“St-stop biting me and fuck me, dammit!” Jaskier snarled with equal force before gripping Geralt’s hair and pulling him into a kiss that was more teeth than anything else. It took Geralt longer than it should have to rip his mouth away and shove three fingers into Jaskier’s mouth. From the way he nipped and sucked on them, Geralt almost wished he had the patience to ask for a blowjob. Almost. Jaskier’s hands made quick work of his own jeans, forcing them down to his knees, followed by a flimsy thong that Geralt was half tempted to rip.

Geralt finally pulled his fingers away, barely resisting the urge to bite at Jaskier’s collarbone as he moved to press his fingers into Jaskier… but stopped when he encountered slickness already leaking out of Jaskier’s ass. When he stopped, Jaskier stiffened.

“It’s, uh, it’s lube-“ he began, but Geralt shut him up with a snarl. He knew the feeling of slick between his fingers. To think he’d find such a prize… he stepped back to look at Jaskier, who looked worried, biting his lip

“Omega,” Geralt growled, “present for your Alpha.”

It seemed to take a second for the order to process in Jaskier’s mind, but then he was eagerly complying, kicking one leg of his jeans off so he could spread his legs wide, leaning against the wall with his ass out. Geralt draped himself over Jaskier’s back, nibbling on his ear as he meanly shoved one finger in. Jaskier moaned in delight though, rocking his hips back.

“Before I say anything else, how are you with me calling you names? I don’t want to hurt your feelings or anything… ” Geralt asked breathlessly, just a quick check in. It was only polite, after all.

“Fuck yes, please, I love it!” Jaskier practically begged in response. Geralt hummed in confirmation, pressing a gentle kiss to Jaskier’s shoulder.

“Never thought I’d run into another werewolf here… especially an omega. Where’s your pack, slut? Do they know you’re letting humans fuck you? Are your alphas not satisfying you?” Geralt teased, grinding his hips forward. Jaskier keened and tilted his head to the side in submission, more slick easing the way for Geralt’s finger.

“I don’t… I don’t have a pack! Oh god, keep talking like that though!” Jaskier whined, and Geralt was happy to provide.

“Poor omega, no wonder… no wonder you’ll spread your legs for anyone. You just need a nice knot to keep your slutty hole happy,” he purred, adding a second finger before littering even more bites over the back of Jaskier’s neck. Jaskier whined, nodding his head as he pressed his hips back. Geralt was in no rush though, and he added a third finger only when he thought Jaskier was good and ready.

“Just a second, omega, be patient,” Geralt said as he pulled his fingers out, grabbing a bit of toilet paper to wipe the slick off. Jaskier gave an impatient whine, then jumped at the light spank he got in return. “I told you to wait!” Geralt growled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out one of the condoms he’d brought with him. Just in case. It was a simple matter to roll it on, and he was ready.

When Geralt pressed the tip of his cock against Jaskier’s leaking hole, he wasn’t expecting Jaskier to jerk his hips back, engulfing almost half of Geralt in one thrust. Jaskier gave a delighted moan, his legs shaking in pleasure. Geralt hurriedly crowded him against the wall, grunting as he slid in almost all the way, even as he caught Jaskier’s weight as he collapsed.

“Fuck, Jaskier, you’re so tight!” Geralt snarled, hips jerking automatically as he tried to bury himself deeper into the warm vice. Forcing himself to still, he took a few deep breaths, ignoring how Jaskier was wriggling impatiently in his arms. Back under control, he gripped Jaskier’s thighs and hoisted him up, grinning at the startled squeak when they changed position. “There we go. Just relax, Jaskier, and let your alpha take care of you.”

“Geralt, please…” Jaskier began to whine, only to gasp in pleasure when Geralt began to fuck him, trapping him against the bathroom wall.

“What were you saying, slut?” Geralt snarled, sinking his teeth into the back of Jaskier’s neck while he waited for an answer. He let go when the only response was another whine, now starting to fuck Jaskier in earnest. “That’s what I thought. You just be a good omega for me and let me fuck and knot you.”

“Yes! Please! It’s been so long!” Jaskier cried, rolling his hips back with every thrust. Geralt was careful to keep his knot out of the clenching heat, knowing it would quickly end their fucking.

Geralt froze when he heard the bathroom door swing open, and quickly slapped a hand over Jaskier’s mouth, though it was likely unnecessary with how he stiffened in Geralt’s grip. Geralt hardly dared to breathe, not wanting to get caught… so, of course, Jaskier decided it would be a good moment to start gyrating his hips. The only thing that stopped Geralt from blowing their cover was Jaskier’s shoulder, which he bit down so hard on he could taste blood. That only seemed to encourage Jaskier to move faster. It felt like ages before the other person left the bathroom. Geralt waited a handful of seconds before loosening his jaw.

“Jaskier…” he began lowly, intent on delivering a lecture, but got cut off.

“Geralt please I’m so close to coming!” Jaskier begged, pressing himself back as best he could. “Want to come on your knot, alpha, please!”

With Jaskier begging so sweetly, how could Geralt refuse him? Snarling, he drew his hips back, only to slam forward again, keeping up a rough pace. He felt his stomach tighten, and, with a howl he was sure could be heard from outside the bathroom door, slammed his knot in. Jaskier joined in with a cry, painting the wall in front of him white. The tight heat around his cock had Geralt coming as well, spilling his seed into the condom.

It took him several heartbeats to come back to himself, helped by Jaskier’s contented humming. Instinctively, Geralt lapped at the worst of the bite marks in front of him, smiling when Jaskier relaxed against him. They stood there, cuddled together in silence for almost a minute before Geralt spoke up.

“Do you really not have a pack?” He asked, finally letting Jaskier put his feet back onto the floor.

“I really don’t. I… I just moved here a few days ago, honestly. Tonight’s the first night I’ve left my apartment. I wasn’t even sure that there were other werewolves in town.”

“It’s just my pack. You’re welcome to join, of course. The only werewolves I don’t let join are complete assholes, but I’m sure you’re fine.” Geralt assured, still physically comforting Jaskier as they waited for his knot to go down. Jaskier gave a sleepy yawn, cuddling even closer. “I can drive you home after this… if you want.”

“Mmm, both of those sound nice. Especially getting a ride home. Thank you, I appreciate it.” Jaskier sighed, biting back another yawn. Luckily, Geralt was spared from having to try and keep Jaskier awake by his knot finally going down. He pulled out, and they both busied themselves, trying to make themselves look as presentable as possible before they could make their escape to Geralt’s truck.

“Well. Time to face the music. Maybe nobody actually heard us!” Jaskier said, rather optimistically in Geralt’s opinion. Seeing his gloomy frown, Jaskier patted him on the shoulder. “Come on. If you get me home before I fall asleep, I’ll let you fuck me again!”

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! You got through it!
> 
> You might notice the comments are turned off. I honestly can’t explain this decision without low-key feeling like I’m unintentionally trying to manipulate people, so I won’t explain it here.
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> Find me on Twitter @panda_spirited
> 
> Find and support me on Tumblr  
> [Regular Blog](https://howdoistormspirit.tumblr.com)  
> [Writing Blog](https://borealwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
